Talkative Jongin
by gomiyehet
Summary: Jongin yang terlampau cerewet, cemburu karena Sehun mengabaikannya demi chatting dengan orang lain / Uke!Kai Hunkai Sekai / Yaoi / Boyslove / Oneshoot


This Fanfiction belongs to :

_Gomiyehet_

But the cast belongs to God

Gomyehet Present :

TALKACTIVE JONGIN

'Sehun. Aku ke rumahmu ya'begitulah isi pesan singkat dari Jongin saat Sehun membacanya. Tak berapa lama, sosok itu sudah muncul di kamar Sehun dengan wajah tidak secerah seperti biasanya. Dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya tengkurap di kasur Sehun.

"Sehun~~ aku bosan sekali di rumah"kata Jongin mulai merengek. Dia memandang Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya, Matanya tak lepas dari handphone yang sedang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Hm"gumam Sehun seadanya. Dia sedang sibuk berselancar di _social media._

"Hyeoyeon noona selalu menggodaku. Dia menyebalkan"kata Jongin mulai bercerita "Dan Monggu juga, anjingku yang imut itu sedang di pet shop untuk dimandikan. Hah~~padahal aku merindukan si manis itu"

Sehun sudah tak heran lagi. Jongin memang seperti itu. _Talkactive._Dia akan bercerita apapun. Hal yang sepele pun tak akan terlewatkan untuk keluar dari sepasang bibir yang menggoda itu. Seperti yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Taemin hyung juga menyebalkan, dia menghabiskan makan malam jatahku, dengan alasan aku terlalu lama berjalan menuju meja makan. Tidak masuk akal sekali ! Jadi akhirnya aku merayu eomma untuk memasak lagi"lanjut Jongin

"Karena kesal, setelah makan malam akhirnya aku memutuskan ke rumahmu. Tapi Noona cantik—menyebalkan –itu menyuruhku menyapu halaman dulu sebelum pergi. Oh ayolah~ aku kan hanya pergi ke rumah yang berada di seberang rumahku. Itu kan tak jauh. Tinggal menyebrang"kata Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya

"Lagipula, mana ada orang menyapu halaman pada jam delapan malam ? Dan seingatku Eomma sudah menyapunya tadi sore"kata Jongin masih asik bercerita "Dan hyungku yang tampan dan cerdas itu dengan cerdasnya menendang bola dan tidak sengaja membuat pot bunga milik eomma jatuh dan pecah"

"Jadi aku pun ikut kerja rodi membersihkannya. Ditambah omelan panjang dari eomma. Memang sih, omelan itu ditujukan untuk hyungku. Tapi tetap saja ! Aku kan berada disitu yang berarti aku juga mendengar omelan eomma secara Cuma-Cuma"

"Dan kau tahu Sehun ?!"kata Jongin berapi-api lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan tangannya mengambil sebuah bantal "saat sudah sampai di rumahmu, KAU TIDAK MEMPERHATIKANKU !"kata Jongin—dengan nada meninggi di bagian akhir—seraya melemparkan bantal kearah Sehun

"Ya ! Kim Jongin ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"kata Sehun sewot

"Berencana membunuhmu"jawab Jongin kesal lalu menyilangkan tangannnya di depan dada

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan handphone bodohmu itu ?"Tanya Jongin sambil menujulurkan tangan untuk merebet handphone itu dari genggaman Sehun

Sehun reflek menjauhkan handphonenya dari jangkauan Jongin

"Mau tahu saja"kata Sehun.

Tapi Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Dia tetap berusaha merebut handphone itu dari tangan Sehun. Setelah melewati perjuangan yang cukup sulit, Jongin akhirnya mendapatkan handphone itu dan segera melihat layarnya

Mata Jongin membulat "Jadi daritadi kau mengacuhkanku demi mengobrol dengan Tao si panda jelek itu ?"

"Aku mendengar ceritamu tadi"bela Sehun. 'Walapun tidak semuanya sih'lanjut Sehun di batinnya

"Lagipula dia tidak jelek, Jongin"kata Sehun sembari menyambar handphonenya yang berada di tangan Jongin

"Ya, ya, teruslah membelanya. Aku tak peduli"kata Jongin kesal lalu beranjak menuju rak buku kamar Sehun

"Kau punya komik baru ?"kata Jongin dengan nada yang agak datar. Sepertinya masih kesal. Matanya memindai deretan komik yang berada di rak

"Ada. Cari saja"kata Sehun sambil kembali mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di handphonenya

"Mana ? Mana ? Tidak ada !"kata Jongin sambil menoleh kearah Sehun

"Ada. Cari saja"ulang Sehun masih sibuk dengan handphonnya

"Tidak ada !"kata Jongin keras kepala

"Aaiiissssh. Kau bawel sekali. Bahkan kau belum mencarinya, Jongin"kata Sehun kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke depan rak buku

"Salah sendiri komikmu begitu banyak. Aku malas mencarinya"kata Jongin dengan mata yang polos

"Kalau begitu, tak usah meminjam"kata Sehun datar lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Jongin yang melihatnya, segera menahan lengan Sehun "Ya ! sadarkah kau komikmu ini beribu-ribu jumlahnya ?"kata Jongin melebih-lebihkan "Mana mungkin aku tahu letaknya"

"Kau berlebihan. Memang kau pernah menghitung jumlah komik-komikku ?"kata Sehun tersenyum kecil

"Tidak juga sih. Aku hanya mengira-ngira"kata Jongin polos

"Kalau begitu, Profesor Kim Jongin yang terhormat, dengan sangat menyesal saya mengatakan perkiraan Anda salah"kata Sehun tersenyum kecil dengan tangan kanan mengusap rambut Jongin dan tangan kirinya menarik salah satu komik

"Ini dan jangan bawel lagi"kata Sehun menyodorkan sebuah komik kearah Jongin

"Memang kau menghitung keseluruhan komik ini ?"Tanya Jongin sewot sambil menyambut sodoran Sehun

"Tidak juga. Yang jelas aku tahu jumlah keseluruhannya"kata Sehun lalu berjalan menuju tempat terakhir handphonenya ia letakkan

"Memang berapa ?"Tanya Jongin sambil berjalan ke salah satu kursi dan duduk diatasnya

"Emm.. sekitar tiga ratus lima puluh dua jika aku tak lupa"kata Sehun lalu mulai mengotak-atik handphonenya

"Bohong"

"Hitung saja sendiri"

"Kurang kerjaan sekali jika aku menghitung semuanya"

"Kau kan memang sedang kurang kerjaan sekarang"

"Diamlah Oh Sehun ! Aku tak bisa membaca dengan konsentrasi"kata Jongin. Sehun hanya memutar matanya

"Membosankan !"kata Jongin melempar asal komik Sehun setelah tak berapa lama ia membacanya. Jongin pun kembali menuju rak buku Sehun dan mencari komik lainnya

Jongin menarik asal salah satu komik dan membukanya, setelah lewat beberapa lembar dia kembali membuangnya ke sembarang arah "Membosankan"

Begitu pula dengan keadaan komik ketiga, keempat, kelima dan seterusnya. Terlempar ke sembarang tempat, yang diikuti dengan komentar-komentar seperti "Ceritanya pasaran" atau "Ini sih alurnya mudah ditebak" atau "Tidak menarik" atau "Gambarnya mengerikan" ataupun "Terlalu banyak tulisan" hingga "Jelek sekali. Terlihat dari Covernya. Jelek"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin !?"kata Sehun sewot ketika menyadari nasib komik-komiknya yang mengenaskan

"Membaca komikmu. Tentu saja"kata Jongin sembari tetap melakukan kegiatannya "Tidak jelas" lanjutnya mengomentari komik yang ia ambil

"Membuka beberapa lembar lalu membuangnya. Apa itu yang dinamakan membaca ?"Sehun masih sewot

"Setidaknya aku membukanya, jadi itu masih bisa dikategorikan membaca"jawab jongin sekenanya sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya

"Apa kau tahu harga komik sekarang ?!" kata Sehun masih sewot dan mulai mengumpuli komik-komik yang berserakan akibat perbuatan Jongin

"Hah~~ membosankan. Komikmu tak ada yang menarik"kata Jongin menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu duduk diatas tempat tidur Sehun

"Lucu sekali mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari orang yang selalu meminjam komikku. Lagipula, Ini Kamar Oh Sehun bukan Perpustakaan Oh Sehun" kata Sehun masih sibuk mengumpuli komik

"Di Perpustakaan tidak ada komik asal kau tahu"kata Jongin sembari memperhatikan Sehun yang sibuk menunduk-nunduk mengumpuli komik

"Siapa tahu perpustakaan modern seperti sekarang sudah menyediakan komik kan ?"

"Memang kau pernah ke perpustakaan ?"

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu mengapa kau mengatakan seolah-olah kau pernah ke perpustakaan ?!"

"Aku kan mengatakan 'tidak juga' bukan 'tidak pernah'"kata Sehun sewot

"Kau menyebalkan"kata Jongin mengejek

"Kau bawel"balas Sehun

"Sehun aku pinjam laptopmu. Ingin bermain game"kata Jongin mulai merengek lagi

"Tidak"

"Playstationmu ?"

"Tidak"

"PSP ?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku tidak mau mereka berakhir seperti komik-komik ini"kata Sehun menumpuk komik diatas meja

"Ayolah Sehun~~"

"Tidak"

"Aku bosan Sehuun~~"

"Bukan urusanku"

"Kau menyebalkan"

Sehun tak menanggapi perkataan Jongin ketika handphonennya mengeluarkan suara notifikasi dan mulai kembali sibuk dengan hanphonennya.

Merasa diabaikan lagi, Jongin pun mengitari kamar Sehun. Menguatik-atik dan mengomentari apapun yang ia temukan. Kedua belah bibir menggoda itu tak henti-hentinya bergerak mengeluarkan suara. Sebenarnya kelakuan Jongin ini lebih tepat disebut mengacak-acak daripada mengutak-atik.

Sehun pun akhirnya tak tahan lagi. Kamarnya berantakan sekali sekarang. Dia meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja dan menerjang Jongin. Hingga membuat punggung laki-laki berkulit lebih gelap dari Sehun itu membentur permukaan tempat tidur yang lembut dan kedua tangannya tertahan di sisi kiri-kanan kepalanya. Tempat tidur Sehun bergoyang keatas dan kebawah beberapa kali sebelum berhenti.

"Ada apa denganmu Jongin ? Ku terlihat berkali-kali lipat menyebalkan malam ini. Tidak seperti biasanya"kata Sehun menatap mata Jongin yang selalu terlihat sayu itu

"Aku baik-baik saja"kata Jongin datar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata tajam Sehun diatasnya

"Bohong. Kau aneh sekali malam ini"kata Sehun dengan mata tajamnya menatap Jongin dibawahnya

"Justru aku tidak baik-baik saja jika kau menahanku begini. Menyingkir dari tubuhku !"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya"kata Sehun bersikukuh "Atau kau ingin ku _poppo _?"goda Sehun dengan seringai kecil

Wajah Jongin reflek memanas. Jongin ingin sekali menutupi wajahnya itu tapi kedua tangannya ditahan Sehun.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar ingin di _poppo_"seringai Sehun makin lebar, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah terlihat panik dan wajahnya semakin memerah ketika wajah Sehun semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Demi Tuhan ! Sehun tampan sekali !

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—aku"kata Jongin dengan kalimat yang kurang jelas. Demi apapun, dia gugup sekali sekarang

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"Tanya Sehun menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Jongin bingung

"Jangan mengabaikanku"kata Jongin menutup matanya, berusah menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan tidak melihat wajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang berada diatasnya ini

"Jangan mengabikanku. Apalagi demi si Panda jelek itu. Aku tak suka~~"kata Jongin yang merengek di ujung kalimat

"Apalagi akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat mulai dekat dengan Panda itu. Aku tak suka"kata Jongin pelan

Hening. Tak lama kemudian terdengar tawa renyah Oh Sehun. Jongin membuka matanya, Oh Sehun menertawainya ?

"Jadi kau cemburu, Jongin ?"goda Sehun disela tawanya

"A-aku.. t-tak.. Cemburu. Ak-aku kan hanya mengatakan aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya"elak Jongin. Demi apapun, wajah Jongin merah sekali sekarang. Oh Sehun masih menertawainya.

"La-lagipula kau mengabaikanku malam ini demi Panda jelek itu"kata Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"'Tak suka' dengan 'cemburu' memang apa bedanya ?"goda Sehun lagi. Sehun gemas sekali melihat wajah imut dan manis Jongin yang memerah ditambah dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Akhirnya Sehun menghentikan tawa renyahnya dan menatap Jongin dalam.

"Kau cemburu. Mengaku saja"goda Sehun dengan senyum tipis

"Tid—"kata-kata Jongin terputus

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku dan Tao dekat gara-gara Kapten Tim Basket kita—Kris—menyukai Tao. Dan Kris kita yang manly itu terlalu malu untuk mendekait Tao. Karena itu dia memintaku untuk menyomblangkannya dengan balasan imbalan. Tentu saja"jelas Sehun dan memotong perkataan Jongin

"Jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Aku tidak menyukai Tao seperti yang kau fikirkan, Jonginie~"goda Sehun lagi

Wajah Jongin yang merahnya sempat reda tadi kembali merah lagi saat Sehun memangilnya begitu.

"Karena orang yang kucintai itu Kau, laki-laki _talkactive_ dengan mata sayunya yang mampu menebarkan kehangatan seperti hangatnya musim semi" bisik Sehun ditelinga Jongin "Aku mencintaimu"

Jangan ditanya seperti apa Jongin saat ini. Dia sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus yang siap santap saja. Apalagi dibawah kukungan Oh Sehun seperti ini.

"Na-Na-Nado"jawab Jongin gugup, walupun begitu, hatinya senang sekali.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia tahu.

Jongin. Laki-laki cerewet, bawel dan menyebalkan. Namun, Jongin tetaplah Jongin dengan segala keunikannya hingga menjadikan laki-laki ini begitu manis dan spesial hingga membuat orang sedingin Sehun bisa mencair. Membuat orang se-irit bicara Sehun bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang panjang. Membuat orang sedatar Sehun bisa mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi. Membuat orang yang gampang kesal seperti Sehun menjadi sabar.

Jongin. Laki-laki cerewet dan bawel yang menebarkan kehangatan pada orang sekitarnya. Tak terkecuali kepada Sehun. Pemuda yang sedingin es sebelum bertemu Jongin.

"Sehun ?"

"Eum ?"

"Bisa menyingkir dari tubuhku ?"

Sehun menyeringai kecil "Tidak sebelum ku _poppo_"

Jongin membulatkan matanya "Andwae !"

.

.

.

.

(END)

Halo halooo... aku kembali hohoho (^o^) ada yang kangen ? ada yang kangen ?

Cerita gajelas yang barusan kalian baca adalah hasil dari otak konslet akibat UAS TT^TT

Oiya, ff Dreamnya belum bisa dilanjut karena berbagai kendala. Tapi diusahakan apdet secepatnya okee ^^

Dan kalian emang penyemangatku buat ngelanjutin tu ff ^^ Seneng banget aaaaaa sampe jejeritan ke kamar mandi #abaikan

Dan satu lagi, luangkan waktu kalian buat ngisi kritik di kotak kecil di bawah ini yaaa..

Love,

Gomiyehet


End file.
